Once Upon A Time?
by stormy003
Summary: "Fairy tales, huh?" Jin said. "Yep!" Gao said proudly. "I think Yuna fits as a princess and Tasuku as a prince! Me? Maybe a wolf!" "Then what about everyone else?" Yuna asked. The boy tapped his head in thought. "How about listing off random stories and characters?" Megumi suggested. "I know what you'd be fit for, Megumi," Jin said. "A witch!" Fairy tale parody(requested by ANON)
1. Prologue? Ha! What A Joke!

"Hey!" Gao exclaimed excitedly, making everyone jump. "Guys! Guys! I want to ask something!"

"What, what, what?" Baku asked, rubbing his head a little irritably. "What's gotten into you?"

"Gao, are you alright?" Yuna asked, staring at the boy curiously.

The boy nodded and gave his bright signature grin to the group, everyone smiling back unintentionally. His smile was always contagious and it seemed to make him lovable by the students.

"I just had something interesting pop up into my mind just now, Yuna-senpai!"

Yuna giggled and gave her full attention to the boy, raising up her hand instead of nodding. Hanako and Tasuku were busy playing around with her long aqua-green hair and she didn't want to disrupt them while they were doing so.

"Well? Tell us then," Zanya said, sounding a little interested with what the boy has to say.

"I'm quite curious myself…" Kuguru said, flashing a small grin.

The red and black haired boy seated on the bed tapped his head as if he was scanning through his memory bank carelessly, suddenly in deep thought again.

"G-Gao… I thought you already had a piece of it in your mind?" Tasuku asked nervously, leaning over onto Yuna.

'H-heavy..!' the girl muttered, earning a grin from Tasuku.

"I did, but I forgot," the young boy answered, making everyone drop.

"Don't blurt things out if you don't remember or know your idea clearly!" Drum exclaimed.

"Oh, I remember now!"

The group seated on the hard wood floor and the owner of the room's chair dropped to the floor once again, sweat dropping over their heads.

"T-tell us before you forget again, please…!" Kiri begged his friend.

"Alright! Okay! I was thinking about fairy tales!" the Sun Fighter exclaimed.

"Fairy tales?" Akatsuki and Hanako asked in unison.

The older kids chuckled at the two youngest children in the room and continued to listen with full attention.

"What about them?" Jin asked amusingly.

"What if we were the main characters of a fairy tale?" Gao asked excitedly, throwing his bandaged up arms into the air.

'Interesting question…' Zanya muttered.

"Well, what kind of fairy tale are you talking about in the first place, yo?" Tetsuya asked. "We won't know which character or characters we are if we don't know what the fairy tale or fairy tales is slash are."

"Whoa…. He's actually right for once…" Baku and Zanya said, everyone bursting into laughter.

"What's that suppose to mean, yo?" the boy asked, frowning a little.

"Heheh, they're kind of right there, Tets," Asmodai said.

"Not you too, A-Dawg! What's that suppose to meannnn?"

"We can just list random fairy tales and name the characters off, deciding who would be who," Megumi suggested.

"Oooh! It could be like a matching game!" Kazane exclaimed.

"Of course one of you boys would be the vile villain that would capture my Kazane!" Blade exclaimed.

"Or Yuna," Psy added.

'Kuguru too,' Tsugikage wrote, flashing the scroll to everyone.

"Don't forget Megumi," Jin added. "Unless she wants to be a witch."

The salmon pink haired girl slapped the back of the purple haired boy hard and moved away from him to the other side of the room.

"Offensive," the girl said, sounding completely normal.

"Hahaha, you deserved that, Jin!" Yamigitsune laughed.

"Hey, hey don't forget Hana!" Drum exclaimed, looking at the unaffected young girl.

"I don't mind! If Gao is the prince that saves me, then I'd be delighted!" the girl exclaimed, giggling to herself.

"What about me..?" Akatsuki asked, shying away as he poked his fingers together.

"You can be a prince too!"

"O-okay!"

The students and their buddies laughed at the young children's conversation and then decided to start listing things off.

"Okay then, Let's go around the room. One person list off a fairy tale and say a character, everyone will decide who matches the role, and then the next person repeat the same thing until we run out of characters. The next person in the circle will list off another fairy tale and do the same thing," Yuna suggested.

"Seems like a good idea. Who's going first?" Jin asked.

No one really answered or gestured to anyone as they all looked around the room awkwardly.

"You know, Gao should go first. He started this entire thing after all," Kiri suggested.

Everyone nodded at the boy who sheepishly grinned, knowing that he doesn't have a fairy tale in mind.

"Okay, let me think.. Fairy tale is Rapunzel! The character is also Rapunzel!"

"Yuna-chan," Jin immediately said.

Everyone looked at the girl and nodded in agreement.

"Yuna-senpai," Zanya, Hanako, and Akatsuki said afterwards.

"Definitely Yuna-senpai," Baku voted, earning approving nods and thumbs ups from Tetsuya and Gao.

"Eh..? Me? Is it because of the length of my hair?" the girl asked, earning nods as Hanako bounded her braided hair together to a bun. "I'd vote for Tasuku using his Future Force if so."

The girl was clearly joking, but that suddenly clicked something in everyone's heads.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea…." Kiri said, receiving a look from the police. "I said nothing. Anyways, the prince?"

"W-wait, what?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Tasuku-senpai if Rapunzel is Yuna-chan," Kuguru said excitedly.

"Or it could also be Yuna-chan if Tasuku is Rapunzel," Jin piped in.

"Nope. Nope. I'm not fit as the woman who was stuck in a tower for years," the Wonder Cop said, holding up his hands.

"Actually, that would be pretty interesting," Kazane said, laughing a little. "Imagine Tasuku-senpai in a long big dress with heels and braided hair and Yuna-senpai in… royal clothing that a prince would wear and a white steed like Psy! A giant hat with a white feather attached to it, fancy puffy capris and tights, a dress shirt decorated with gold ornaments engraved with fancy designs…!"

"I-I think that's a bit much, Kazane…" Zanya suddenly said.

"Me as a horse? Why can't I just be a dragon?" Psy asked.

"How about the witch or Dame Gothel?" Jin asked.

"… Can I say Kuguru, yo?" Tetsuya asked nervously.

"SAY WHAT? WHY ME!" the purple haired girl exclaimed. "I'm evil?"

"Glasses. They just make people look like attractive witches," Asmodai explained.

And awkward silence filled the room as the students stared at the monster with an uncomfortable look on their faces.

"Moving on then….. Baku, you're next," Gao said.

"Hmmmm, the fairy tale is Cinderella," Baku said. "Character is also Cinderella."

"Err… Kazane…?" Kiri asked.

"Kazane would be perfect!" Blade said proudly.

"How about Tasuku-senpai again…?" the girl nervously asked.

"Definitely no…." the boy answered, resting his chin on Yuna's shoulder.

"I vote for Kiri on this one," Yuna said, smiling at the boy.

The light blue haired boy blinked his only visible violet orb and pointed at himself.

"M-me?"

"I agree with Yuna," Megumi voted.

"Ha. Hahaha.. That's.. Um…. Funny.." the boy said, clearly intimidated by the suggestion.

"Cast any more votes?" Megumi asked, looking around the room.

"I'm agreeing with the ladies in the one," Jin said, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Sorry, kid."

The other children grinned and raised their hands as well, Kiri sighing and blushing a bit.

"How about the step mother?" Tetsuya asked next.

"I'd fit to be the step mother," Megumi suddenly volunteered.

"Good choice indeed! A role fit for you!" Jin exclaimed, earning an uninterested stare from the girl.

"Shut up, Jin."

Everyone chuckled at the two as they slowly leaned away from the teens, Megumi's check tinting a little red.

"Megumi-senpai is it then," Zanya said, wanting to break the nervous tension Megumi was forming around her.

"Next character! Anastasia!" Jin sang.

"Obviously you," Megumi spat.

"Me? ….. Nahhh! You must be-"

"Joking?" Megumi asked mischievously, cutting the boy off abruptly. "Not at all! I think that role fits you perfectly! A purple dress, purple shoes, you pretty much have purple everywhere on you. Even Yamagitsune is purple."

"You can hear it in her voice that she's actually enjoying this," Asmodai pointed out.

"She's smiling too, yo!"

The group giggled a little and continued to assign character parts to each other.

"Drizella..?" Yuna said, looking around.

"Kuguru," Gao said.

'Dear me..' the girl thought, looking away. "Can we add other people in this?"

"Sure why not?" Tasuku answered.

"Okay! I know someone who'd fit well as her! Drizella can be Terumi!" Kuguru said.

Everyone went quiet to think about the role and the girl, suddenly stifling a laugh.

"Good choice, good choice!" Drum exclaimed, flapping his arms in excitement.

"Don't forget the Fairy Godmother!" Psy piped in.

Every looked at Zanya and smirked at the thought.

"W-what? Stop looking at me like that! You're scaring me! GUYS!" the boy exclaimed embarrassedly.

"I guess everyone else can be the mice…" Kiri said.

"Wait! But the prince hasn't been decided yet!" Hanako exclaimed.

"The prince can be…. Errr…. Rouga!" Akatsuki voted.

The teens laughed at the thought of the white haired and tanned skin boy wearing really fancy clothes and acting very formal. However, Rouga is never the formal one, so even if he has the role of a prince, hell the prince is going to be a very rude one.

'Kids? It's getting pretty late! Are you going to head back home tonight or would you all like to stay over?" Mrs. Mikado asked from downstairs.

"Wait, is it really that late already?" Baku asked, looking for the clock.

Apparently, the clock read 11:28 PM, making the students groan and go pale at how late it became.

"I guess you all should stay here for the night. We all probably just lost track of time," Gao suggested, Hanako nodding excitedly.

"We can have girls sleep in my room and boys sleep in Gao's!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Sounds nice," Kazane said, everyone else nodding.

"That'll work too. Hana, want to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Sure thing!"

The brownish-red haired girl stood up from her spot on the next to Yuna and Tasuku and dashed out of the room to tell her parents the final decisions the group made.

'MOOOOOOOM, DAAAAAAAD! EVERYONE'S GOING TO STAY OVER TONIGHT!'

'Alright, Sweetie! You all should go to bed right now then, it's getting late!' the woman called.

'Good night!' Mr. Mikado said.

"Good night!" Everyone exclaimed upstairs.

* * *

><p>That following night, everything in the fairy tales became real…. Or did it? The students were all having the same experience at the moment and were all in an unknown place as if they were awake at night in an incubator, confused about what was going on.<p>

'Wait, am I asleep…? Or am I awake,' Gao thought, walking around a white zone.

It was only white and no hint of color was to be found near the boy. The Mighty Sun Fighter's Dragon suddenly appeared running towards him with a startled expression on his face.

"GAO! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY ARE WE HERE?!"

"Are you really Drum…?" the boy asked, pulling the dragon's face apart.

"HEY! LET GO!"

* * *

><p>'…'<p>

Yuna curiously looked around the blank location and slowly treaded forward, being in the same situation as Gao and Drum. Psy appeared next to his buddy, tugging at her dress and pointing over to the left.

"There's nothing to be seen here since I was just traveling around here. How about over where you were?" the white feathered dragon asked.

"Nothing at all.. Why is it that you're here with me though?" the girl asked, picking up her buddy.

"No clue.. Let's see if anyone else is here."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"G-Gao? Baku? …." Kiri called, glancing around his surroundings in panic. "Kuguru? Tetsuya! Hmmm….! YUNA-SENPAI? TASUKU-SENPAI?"<p>

The boy stopped walking and crouched down to the floor, his eyes welling up with tears.

"What's happening? Where am I? Is everyone fine? Are they even here?"

Kiri suddenly stood back up and wiped his eyes.

"No! I need to stay positive! If they were all here, they'd stay positive too and find each other!"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I right now..?" Tasuku said cautiously, walking with his guard up.<p>

"Tasuku! Have you spotted anyone down there?" Jack called from above.

"Not at all! I'm worried though.. What if Yuna isn't okay? And Gao? A-and the others?" the boy asked in a slightly unusual panicked tone.

"Don't think that way, that's not like you at all!" the green dragon spoke.

"…. You're right, Jack. Now let's hurry it up and look for them faster!"

* * *

><p>"What's this? This isn't Gao's room.." Jin said, sounding serious for once. "Wait. Yamigit-"<p>

"I'm right here. Don't yell randomly," the monster said, propping his elbow on his human buddy's shoulder.

"If you are here… then the others must be here as well," Jin said casually, strutting away.

"This guy.. So carefree," Yamagitsune chuckled, following behind him obediently.

* * *

><p>"….. It's blank here, empty," Megumi said normally. "I must be sleeping still or something."<p>

* * *

><p>"Bakuuuu, Zanya! Oohhh…. Gao, Kiri! Where is everyone?" Kuguru asked, adjusting her glasses nervously. "It sure doesn't look like I'm at Gao's house or in Hana's room, but it feels like I am…."<p>

* * *

><p>"Z! Where are you? I'm scared! Am I alone?" Akatsuki asked, snot and tears forming on his face.<p>

A hand suddenly tapped the boy's shoulder, making him jump at the gesture.

"Ha!? Ts-Tsugikage! Where are weee?!" the boy exclaimed, grabbing onto the ninja.

No response came from the monster's mouth as always, a shrug filling in for an answer.

* * *

><p>"BIG BROTHERR! …. YUNA-SENPAI! ….. I think I'm still sleeping.." Hanako said curiously, stalking away from her spot.<p>

* * *

><p>"Asmodaiiiiiii, are we stuck in another worlddddd?" Tetsuya groaned.<p>

"Tets, we're not. Well I don't think so," the demon lord answered.

"Then we're sleeping!"

Tetsuya pinched himself hard and pulled at his skin, making his light colored skin turn red.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! I don't think we're sleeping!" the boy winced.

* * *

><p>"Blade? Are you here?" Kazane asked, looking around her surroundings curiously.<p>

"Up here!" the bird called.

"I wonder if anyone else is here…" Kazane said.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, this must be a parallel world…" Zanya said, studying the ground. "Everything is all white, the ceiling, the ground, the walls…"<p>

The boy began to walk away from his place, traveling by himself for nearly 5 minutes.

"Okay, I lied about the walls. This place is endless!"

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm hungry," Baku complained, dropping to his knees.<p>

The students and their buddies were all assuming that everyone were in the same area, but are they or are they not? None of them were sure and yet they kept their hopes up until…

"HA?! AHHH!" the children and the monsters exclaimed, falling through the white floor unexpectedly.

The monsters that were able to fly immediately flew into the air and grabbed their buddies, suddenly unable to fly.

"I can't fly all of a sudden!" Psy stated in shock.

"Kazane!" Blade exclaimed

"Tasuku, hold on!" Jack told his buddy.

"GAOOOOO, WE'RE FALLINGGGGGGGGGGG!" Drum screamed.

"WHAT IS THISSSSSS?!" Gao yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: First chapter! Another request by ANONYMOUS! I'm sure she knows who she is xD I haven't forgotten about your request guys! I'm just really busy. I still have a looooooot of requests to do and then there're my stories too. The person requested for my to write several fairy tales crossed with Buddyfight (and adding my OC in). Which fairy tales? Find out later!<strong>

**Yuna: What a coincidence. You're updating your Hunters in Wonderland story as well.**

**Stormy: Oh nice. Two fairy tale based stories in a day!**

**Yuna: Yep. Anyways new poll on Stormy's profile! Check it! **

**Stormy: It's nice to know that there's someone near my area xD Nice meeting you!**

**Both: Anyways, R&R AND ENJOY! BYE!**

_**~stormy003**_


	2. Little Red- No, Pick Fun At The Wolf!

"Ughhh…. My head…." Gao groaned, standing up with his head buried in his unwrapped hand.

The boy stood up and looked around the environment curiously, seeing greenery around him.

"W-where am I…? Drum? Drum, where are you?" the boy called, noticing the dress he wore. "W-WHAT IS THIS?!"

Gao looked at his red hooded cape with white visible seams showing, his white frilly apron with black seams, and his brown and white knee length dress as he spun around like a dog chasing it's tail.

"Why am I in a dress?! Am I in heels too?!" the boy asked, lifting up his dress a bit too high to look at his feet.

Gao sighed in relief when he saw his feet covered in brown shin length boots with black seams, rubber, flaps, and laces, just half an inch heel. His legs were also covered by knee length grey socks with little creased lines in the fabric.

"At least they aren't high heels.. I need to find Drum now. Where could he be…?" Gao asked himself, tripping over a bright basket right next to him. "WHOA! AUGH!"

The boy looked at the basket curiously and sat up to get a closer look.

"…. Wait… Red cape… Dress… Basket…. The woods about an inch away from me…. Does that mean food?" the boy wondered, searching through the basket. "Yep, I see cookies. But they don't look safe…"

Gao stood back up and picked up the basket from the floor, allowing it to slip into the valley of his arm.

"I'll take it with me anyways.. Just in case.. Someone must've lost this," the boy said, walking into the woods casually.

"Where is Drum… Wait, are the others here too?" the boy asked himself, beginning to pick up his pace into a sprint.

A figure suddenly began to follow the running boy, frightening him a little and halting his path. The figure stopped chasing the boy and waited for him to continue running. Instead of continuing, Gao went over to the hiding person and found Rouga growling to himself, his white ears twitching and his long bushy tail swishing around annoyingly.

"Rouga?" Gao asked.

"What?" the boy replied sharply, glaring with his violet orbs.

"Why are you wearing ripped up clothes? And why do you have a tail and a pair of ears?"

"How should I know?! At least I'm not in a dress!"

Gao flinched a little and held up his hands in between the two to defend himself.

"Okay, okay.. Forget I said anything…" Gao replied defenselessly. "Ah. Have you seen Drum? Or Tasuku and Yuna? Maybe anyone else?"

"No, I haven't. And I still want to know how I ended up here with you.." the boy grumbled.

"Beats me.." Gao shrugged, walking away.

Rouga sighed and began to roam around the area for something and walked ahead from Gao, away from sight right after.

"What to do, what to do? What if I was stuck in this place? Would Mom be worried?" Gao thought aloud. "Now I think about it.. Am I supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood? I mean I am in red and stuck in a forest with a basket of food that I could eat right now, even though it looks poisoned. I wonder if Rouga was supposed to be the wolf. Then who's the hunter and my grandma?"

The boy stumble upon a light brown log cabin, and stared at it uncomfortably as he stopped right in front of the unoccupied looking place.

"I guess I'm going to find out really soon…." he said, walking closer to the house.

Gao cautiously opened the door to the warm cabin and looked around the messy room, a medium sized bed in the back center of the small area. A giant lump was formed in the white covers of the bed, not really surprising the boy.

"G-Granny….?" the boy asked nervously, opening the door fully to enter.

"Yes?" a high pitched gruff sound voice responded, coughing right after.

'Yeah, definitely don't know who that is…' Gao shuddered, frowning at the voice a bit.

"Little Red? Is that you?" the voice asked, coughing again.

"Er…. Y-yes?" Gao replied.

"Oh good, come here to the side of my bed." the voice said. 'Oh god, please don't…'

"Uhhh, okay….." Gao said, complying to the voice.

'Idiot. I just said don't,' the person thought, covering up half of their face.

"R-Rouga…?" Gao asked, trying hard not to laugh. "I-IS THAT A NIGHT CAP? HAHAHA, OH MY GOD, THAT LOOKS- HAHA- REALLY GREAT ON- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"QUIT LAUGHING YOU IDIOT!" Rouga exclaimed, throwing the bed sheets off himself and revealing what extras he was wearing.

Gao went quiet and studied the flushed Rouga in a light blue granny looking nightgown and light blue night cap, failing to keep his laugh in once again.

"… Pfft… PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK GOOD IN THAT! HAHAHAHA," Gao bursted.

"MIKADO!" the teen exclaimed embarrassingly.

Impatient knocking and a familiar muffled voice in the closet was heard behind Gao, making him stop again and turn around.

"Uhhhhh, is someone else in here?" Gao asked, looking at the noisy closet.

Rouga muttered something under his breath and headed over to the closet door, opening the dark brown door to reveal Jin in a pink nightgown for elders, pink fluffy house slippers, and matching frilly nightcap.

"It was getting stuffy in there, you know!" the boy said, crossing his arms and looking at the two.

Jin's eyes caught sight of Rouga's appearance, making him the second person to laugh at him for the time being.

"HAHAHA, IS THAT ROUGA? I WASN'T ABLE TO SEE HIM EARLIER SINCE HE THREW ME INTO THE CLOSET WITH MY BACK TURNED!" Jin exclaimed, holding his stomach as Gao laughed at the two boys in the nightgowns.

"Oh… my… dear… LORD!" Rouga yelled, his wolf ears twitching irritably and his tail swishing no longer.

"I know its airy underneath, but that should be your casual clothes!" Jin suggested, his laugh dying a little.

The door to the cabin suddenly opened slowly again, Tetsuya popping in his head nervously.

"I-is this the right place, yo?" Tetsuya asked. "GAO! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Wait, before you enter... Leave the ax outside the cabin. I know you have a heavy ax on you right now," Gao said, pointing st the non visible hand.

Tetsuya let out a sheepish grin and chuckled, doing what Gao requested him to boy in a turquoise long sleeve turtleneck, white overalls, blue cap, and grey boots entered the cabin hurriedly right after and paused in his tracks, looking at Jin and Rouga with wide eyes.

"UHHUH… WOW YOU GUYS LOOK…. GREAT," Tetsuya said, looking away to make a 'pffft' sound.

"I KNOW YOU'RE LAUGHING BANANA HEAD!" Rouga exclaimed as Gao dropped the basket in his possession onto the floor next to him.

"N-no, I'm not, bro! Pfft…" Tetsuya said, beginning to hold his cramping stomach. "OKAY, OKAY, I AM, HAHA! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY ADD THAT TO YOUR WARDROBE, YO! HAHAHAHA, IT LOOKS GREAT!"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Rouga exclaimed, ripping the gown and cap off to reveal his tan ripped up clothes from before.

"Aww, what a shame.." Jin said. "I thought you looked better in it than I did."

"Shut your mouth purpl-"

Rouga was cut off when they all dropped into a black pit that suddenly appeared beneath them, the hole never being there before.

"AHHHHH! AGAIN?!" Gao exclaimed.

"WHOA!" Jin exclaimed.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW, BROS!?" Tetsuya asked.

"DON'T ASK US, YOU USELESS HUNTER!" Rouga exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: First requested fairytale, Little Red Riding Hood, and next chapter!<strong>

**Yuna: Starring!**

**Tasuku: Gao as Little Red Riding Hood!**

**Kiri: Jin as his Grandma!**

**Megumi: It suits him well...**

**Jin: Stop it, Megumi! It was airy underneath!**

**Kuguru: Right... Anyways, Tetsuya as the Hunter!**

**Baku: and Rouga as the Wolf in grandma's nightgown!**

**Rouga: SHUT UP! STORMY, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**Stormy: Yeah, yeah, calm it please...**

**Zanya: There's a poll on this, uhh... girl's profile so check it out.. -shivers-**

**Akatsuki: ?**

**Everyone: R&R AND ENJOY! BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Rouga: Enjoy? Ha!**

_**~stormy003**_


	3. Tetsuya? An Irrelevant Killer?

**Not the usual A/N, but anyways... Toto, about your request, I can and will accept it (I can't communicate to you normally -sad face-), but it'll take a while. I'm being crammed up with a butt load of homework, nearly 8+ story requests and a drawing request, and I, too, need to keep 4 of my own stories updated. Still need to finish homework right now. I have a test tomorrow whoopie(insert sarcastic tone here)... Finals are also next week, so I need to study and sleep early for the 100+ questioned tests and essays that freaking lasts for 3 days. I mean I can rush these stories and get them over with when I have time (mainly Fridays, but that means I need to skip out on watching my random piano practice time for the day, anime, and video gameplays which I usually do for you guys. This week I'm filled with double the homework and projects, so maybe not any days of the weekend at all) but that depends on everyone. I'll post it in a separate story when I have time.**

**Guys, please answer this question and I actually need answers. Would you like me to update these requested stories or any stories actually quicker than usual? I'm seriously dying over here trying to write and satisfy every one of you xD It's not a bad thing, don't get me wrong, cause I enjoy taking my time off for this and also love seeing your reviews telling me that you actually enjoyed my stories or even had a good laugh out of it, stuff like that you know? Main reason why I write stories and take story requests in the first place; having people laugh and enjoy my randomly created stories. Sounding cheesy, yeah? But it's true, I guarentee it.**

**Please let me know ASAP because after next week is my Christmas Break. My brother will be coming to visit and I'll be spending quality time with him and my family more, but that doesn't mean I'll stop updating.**

* * *

><p>'Am I dreaming right now or what…? I'm wearing such a weird outfit…' Sofia thought, standing up and holding her head.<p>

The girl stalked over to the mirror near her and examined herself, seeing that her outfit consisted mainly black and purple topped off with a tall golden crown.

'Ridiculous indeed.." she confirmed, holding up her dress' skirt.

The image of the girl in the mirror began to shift around and revealed Kyoya's face after a few seconds of…. Difficulty..

'He- Hel- o? Hello? Testing, one, two. Ah, there you go," the white and red haired boy said, showing up clearly now.

"Master Kyoya? What are you doing? Where are we?" Sofia asked cautiously.

"Hmmmm, I don't know how answer any of those questions of yours," Kyoya replied. "But this journal told me to tell you everything~"

The leader of Disaster help up the small notebook that said 'tell the witch, queen, I don't give a crap, whatever is in here' on the cover and began to wave it around excitedly for Sofia to see. The girl's face remained straight, making the boy sigh and stop.

"First things first, you're the evil queen who becomes an old hag that poisons the princess! Next, that princess, Snow White, is Tasuku. Maybe we can get him to join us in this world..." the boy said, getting a little off topic. "Lastly, I should have you know that we're in Snow White's universe, duh!" Kyoya listed off.

"Let's just get this over with then.." Sofia responded. "All I need to do is poison Tasuku right?"

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOF!" Rouga grunted.<p>

The silver haired boy landed in the dirt ground face first, creating clouds of dust and obviously dirt once he landed. Slowly standing up to brush off his clothes and look around, he was hit by the other three boys that fell with him.

"AHH! AUGH!" Jin exclaimed, landing on Rouga who grunted in pain again.

"Hm?" the purple haired boy hummed.

"WAHH! LOOK OUT! " Tetsuya alerted.

Of course Jin just looked up curiously as he pushed Rouga's face down into the floor. Tetsuya landed on the two laying boys and cause Jin and Rouga grunt and wince again, the boys beginning to pile up.

'Ohh…. Ughh….' the boy muttered.

"AHHH! DON'T LOOK UP! DON'T LOOK UPPP!" Gao yelled, holding the skirt of his dress down.

The three boys on the ground slowly looked up at the screaming boy, ignoring Gao's request, and caught his white underwear in their line of sight.

"I SAID DON'T LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! OOF!" the boy yelled, landing on Tetsuya's back.

"Ugh!" the blond groaned.

"Ack!" Jin winced.

"AUGH!" Rouga grunted, carrying the weight of all three boys. "Get off me!"

The boy abruptly stood up and dropped everyone off his back as a random person passed by the group in a hurry.

"Why are we still in this form…?!" Rouga roared, looking at his tail and twitching his ears.

"Does that mean my ax is here with me?" Tetsuya asked, checking his body.

The small group went quiet and stared at the boy for a brief moment, panicking right after and looking around. The ax suddenly dropped from the sky and stabbed the floor next to Tetsuya's foot. Everyone flinched and grew pale when they found the ax next to the boy.

"Why is the ax here? IT COULD'VE KILLED ONE OF US!" the wolf yelled.

'Let's just move….' Jin muttered in a ghostly tone.

* * *

><p>'Why do I have to be the one stuck in a dress…' Tasuku pouted, looking at those in front of him.<p>

"I don't know, but it sure looks good on you.. In a way.." Jack said. "Sorry, at the same time I'm not."

Drum nervously tugged on his cap as he continued to think about Gao.

"I wonder how I was separated from Gao when we fell through that black pit together.." Drum responded.

Psy was too busy laughing and kicking his stubby legs as Tsukikage casually sat next to the white dragon and drank tea, not really anyone listening to him.

"You mongrel! You should ask why WE'RE ALL DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Blade exclaimed, trying to brush the brown cap off his head.

Tasuku pouted and crossed his arms together stubbornly, his red headband drooping off his head. Psy seized his laughter and began to play around with the blue, yellow, red, and white dress; flipping the yellow skirt up the boy's head.

"STOP IT, PSY! THAT FEELS WEIRD!" Tasuku exclaimed, pulling the skirt back down and brushing his short puffy sleeves.

"Hahahaha. Sorry, kid, but it does suit your sense of style!" the dragon chuckled.

"Pfft, yeah right.. I wonder where the others are.." Tasuku said, standing up and stumbling over his yellow heels. "AND WHY AM I WEARING HIGH HEELS?!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Wonder Boy. You're not the only one wearing heels," Asmodai told the boy, pointing at his feet. "Well, I didn't need to, but I felt the need to mimic you."

"You're kidding me right..? You know what; I'll just go out and look for everyone else here."

"Good idea. We all should go and split up to search for them all. I'm sure Psy and Blade are worried about their buddies," Yamigitsune said.

The tiny group consisted of mainly monsters and only a human in it agreed with Yamigitsune's suggestion and immediately took off away from the small cottage.

"Now I think about it, why is it that I ended up here..? And with THOSE monsters?" Tasuku asked himself.

As he continued down a dirt path he took notice of an uneven spot in the ground a few feet away from him where Gao and the other boys landed.

"… Hm," the boy shrugged off, walking away as if it was normal.

Tasuku wasn't really looking where he was going, just spinning around to look all over the area, and crashed into a black cloaked figure by accident, making them drop the contents in their basket.

"Oh sor- … Sofia?" the boy asked, cringing a little at the girl.

The pale blue haired girl blinked and then bent down to pick up the apples she dropped after crashing into the cross dressing boy.

"Here, eat this, the girl said unexpectedly, tossing a dark red apple at Tasuku.

"I don't eat or take stuff in general from strangers or, to be more clear, Disaster," the prodigy said nonchalantly, catching the apple and tossing it back.

Sofia caught the poisoned fruit with a single hand and frown at Tasuku stubbornly, inching closer to him.

"Ummm.. What do you want?" Tasuku asked, backing away slowly.

"When I tell you what to do, you'll do as I say without a single word of complaint from your mouth," the girl said, smirking deviously.

"I refuse…" Tasuku replied nervously, taking off back to the cottage.

"Just eat it!" Sofia exclaimed, chasing after him and throwing a barrage of poisoned apples.

"I'm not hungry!" the boy answered, protecting his head.

* * *

><p>"So did any of you find anyone during your search?" Asmodai asked, pulling his cap back onto his head.<p>

"No, but I want food," Drum said. "I didn't sniff out any edible sources out there."

"This isn't about food, Drum, it's about finding out whether this world is real or not and finding our buddies," Psy said.

"Fine, fine…"

"Nin."

The ninja pulled out a scroll quickly.

'You eat too much. In conclusion, you are fat.'

"Yeahhhhhhhh, I got it…" Drum suddenly said, glaring at a wall.

The door to the cottage suddenly busted open with Tasuku dropping to the floor, out of breath, and dragging himself in with his arms.

'That… was…. Ha… ha… Disgusting….. ha…' the boy muttered breathlessly, dropping unconscious right after.

Sofia casually walked in the small room and tried picking up the boy on the floor, ignoring the monsters staring at the two awkwardly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, DISASTER!" Drum exclaimed, running over to the girl.

"I don't mind if he gets taken away," Blade said, earning disapproving looks from the others. "Fine… Let him go, you witch!"

"That's funny," the girl said with no emotion, still trying to pick up the boy.

Since she was unable to pick him up, she began to drag him out, still struggling.

"You know what? I give up. He's too heavy. I need my core case for this, but I seemed to not have it on me.."

The monsters stared at the female member of Disaster Force awkwardly and watched her leave the cottage empty handed.

"Well that was weird," Yamigitsune said, holding up his mask.

Gao, Rouga, Tetsuya, and Jin suddenly entered the cottage right after Sofia left and stared at the monsters speechlessly.

"DRUM!" Gao exclaimed, totally ignoring the unconscious boy on the ground.

"A-ASMODAAIIIIIII!" Tetsuya gushed, running over to his buddy and stepping over Tasuku's body.

"What are you doing in that ridiculous outfit? It's like you were getting ready to sleep," Yamigitsune said, pointing at Jin.

"Long story short… We were in the world of Little Red Riding Hood," Jin said. "I guess I was playing the role of the grandma."

"Megumi would surely be delighted to hear that.." Yamigitsune said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Why is THAT guy here?" Blade asked staring at Rouga nervously.

The boy huffed and crossed his arms together, looking to his left.

"He was stuck in the world of Little Red Riding Hood with us," Gao replied, shrugging it off.

"That's just like that girl Sofia… She was here a minute before you all came," Psy said, earning nods from Tsukikage and Yamigitsune.

"Sofia was here?" Rouga asked, quickly taking a peek outside the room.

"We probably missed her if you don't see anyone out there right now," Gao said, clinging onto Drum.

"Ughhhh…. Why am I stuck with these guys?!" Rouga complained, dropping to his knees in disappointment.

"So why is Tasuku on the ground, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

The monsters surrounding the boy shrugged and looked at his immobile body with little concern.

'Wahhh! Slow down!' a feminine voice exclaimed, the sounds of hooves growing louder. A stallion let out a loud neigh and abruptly stopped at the building, nearly flinging the rider off its back.

"AHH! NOT SO SUDDENLY!" Kuguru exclaimed, holding onto the brown horse tightly.

"I told you we should have walked," Yuna said, her white horse trotting and stopping next to Kuguru's horse.

"But it's faster this way right?"

"And more dangerous too," the older girl said, smiling a bit.

"That's true…. But for sure, I believe I saw Tasuku and everyone else's buddies enter this cottage if I'm not mistaken," Kuguru told Yuna.

"That's good.."

"It's also a good thing that I found you in the woods too!" the purple haired girl said, dismounting her horse along with Yuna.

"Ah! Was Gao here too?" Yuna asked the girl, catching the young boy waving.

"No he wasn't… But thank god he is! Less people to find!"

Rouga suddenly popped his head out the doorway to look at who came by, the two girls' expression changing to shock.

'What is he doing here..?' Kuguru whispered.

'I don't know… Do you think Disaster is up something again or even set up this entire thing?' Yuna whispered.

'They must be..' the girl with glasses responded.

Yuna was wearing an outfit that looked identical to Tasuku's dress in color scheme. Her long red hooded cape was drape around her shoulders, secured by two uneven golden chains. Underneath her cape was a blue vest with yellow hems matched with a white puffy sleeved dress shirt. Her brown puffy khakis were tucked into her tan boots and atop of her head was a giant blue hat with a white feather sticking out of it. Kuguru on the other hand wore a long tan sleeveless shirt on top of a white training shirt held up by a brown belt around her waist. The golden buckle was centered perfectly underneath the neatly puffed sleeveless shirt. Her brown pants were loosely tucked into her black boots.

"Hey guys!" Gao exclaimed once they got closer. "Err… What are you all suppose to be?"

Yuna shrugged and entered the cottage to see Yamigitsune finally set Tasuku down on a bed.

"I believe she's the prince in this world and Tasuku is the princess….." Kuguru announced awkwardly. "I suppose the monsters are dwarfs and I'm… some random hunter..?"

"Hey! I'm a hunter too! See?" Tetsuya said, pulling up his ax.

"WHOAA, WHOA, WHOA, PUT THAT AWAY, KID!" Rouga exclaimed, backing away. "I SAID NOT TO BRING IT WITH YOU!"

"TETS, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ONE OF US AND BECOME A MURDER!" Asmodai panicked, warping the ax away from his grasp.

"Aw…. But I was supposed to be a hunter too…." the boy pouted.

"I-I think it's best not to hold an ax in such a small place.." Yuna said, nudging Tetsuya's head.

"Fine…."

"Did something happen to Tasuku?" Kuguru asked, pointing to the boy.

"Yes. Yes, something did happen to him. In fact, it happened nearly 2 minutes ago," Drum said.

"Nin," Tsukikage said, writing down something on a few scrolls.

'Sofia tried taking him away, but failed miserably. If you know something about Snow White, then that might be what happened to him I guess,' the scrolls said.

"Poison apple. Definitely poison apple. That must mean that Sofia is that hag of a queen since she's here too," Kuguru said bluntly.

"And that also means… The only way to wake him up is with a kiss!" Gao exclaimed, hopping up and down.

The group looked over to Yuna and gave an innocent smile to the girl, making her feel queasy.

'No way am I doing that….' the girl muttered, looking away from everyone.

"Just get it over with and we all might teleport to some random place again!" Jin said.

"Teleport? Again? You mean you were never here from the start?" Yuna asked curiously.

"No. We actually came from the Little Red Riding Hood universe," Rouga answered.

"Well, that explains a lot with Jin and Gao's clothes and your…. Animal charisma…" the girl said, pointing at his fluffing ears.

"Stop.." the boy muttered, blushing at the mention of his ears and tail.

"Okay, so you said we might be teleported somewhere else if a certain task is done?" Yuna asked.

"Well, we did when everyone made it to the cottage Jin was locked up in within a certain order," Gao said.

"I see… Fine then, I'll do it. Let's hope that this will get us all back to reality, unless this is reality which I doubt wholeheartedly," Yuna hesitantly said. "I mean look at this mess.."

The girl nervously waddled over to the bed and knelt down next to Tasuku, looking up at the others.

"... I don't want to do this…" Yuna complained.

"Too bad, you have to," Jin said.

Rouga nodded and shoved the girl's head down to Tasuku's level, lips touching in an awkward way. The boy let go of Yuna's head to allow her shoot back up and glare, Tasuku suddenly sitting back up with wide eyes.

'Remind me to murder you..' Yuna told Rouga, her hair being ruffled up by the grumpy boy.

'Huh.. What happened?' Tasuku asked quietly, checking his surroundings.

Everyone stared back at the awakening boy as he took in their faces and the background.

"Ah! Yuna! You're alright!" the boy exclaimed, throwing his arms around the girl.

"Y-yeah, I am.." Yuna answered, being squeezed to death.

"Huh? Gao and Tetsuya are here too?" Tasuku asked, letting go of the girl and ignoring Jin and Rouga.

"Yep! Stuff happe-"

Gao was cut off when a portal was suddenly opened from underneath the group, making them fall through the floor again.

"AHHH!"

"I HATE HEIGHTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Yuna exclaimed clearly terrified, clinging onto the nearest person.

"IS SHE ALWAYS LIKE THIS?!" Rouga asked irritatedly.

"Why yes. Yes, in fact.. SHE'S TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!" Tasuku exclaimed.

"I'm quite enjoying this though," Jin said in a smug tone.

"GO AWAY!" Tasuku yelled.

"I guess that certain task is completed," Psy said, holding onto his dirty green cap.

"HOW LONG IS THIS DROP?" Yuna asked, squeezing the person she clung onto.

"You'll be fine," Jin said casually.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: And now for my usual lighthearted AN! Yee, haha! Next fairy tale that was requested was... Snow White!**

**Yuna: Terrible experience. Very terrible. I mean I already fell into a pit once that lasted like an eternity and now another that might last for another eternity! -shivering-**

**Psy: Oh, don't overexaggerate!**

**Kazane: I wonder who Yuna clung to at the end... Any guesses?**

**Megumi: Cast... Tasuku as Snow White..**

**Tasuku: Yuna as Prince Charming!**

**Rouga: Sofia as the Queen AKA the Hag.**

**Tetsuya: Asmodai as Happy!**

**Gao: Drum as Doc!**

**Kazane: Blade as Grumpy!**

**Yuna: Psy as Sneezy...?**

**Akatsuki: Tsukikage as Bashful!**

**Sofia: Jack as Sleepy.**

**Jin: Yamigitsune as Dopey.**

**Zanya: And the same characters as the last chapter!**

**Everyone: We hope you enjoy! R&R! Bye! **

_**~stormy003**_


	4. The Pathetic Story of Cinderella

"ARE WE THERE YET?! WHEN ARE WE LANDING? I DON'T LIKE THE FEELING OF GRAVITY PUSHING ME DOWN!" Yuna exclaimed.

"We'll be there soon," Gao said, trying to calm down the girl.

"A-are you sure? I don't see any land below us!" Tetsuya said, trying hard to stay calm.

"Shut up, Tets! You're just going to make it worse!" Psy exclaimed.

"It would've been better if you were wearing a dress or skirt though…" Jin said.

The boys except for Tetsuya and Gao blushed at the statement and quickly covered up the lower half of their faces to keep it from bleeding.

"ZIP IT, JIN!" Tasuku exclaimed through his fingers, removing his hand from his face and trying to swim in the air to reach over for Yuna.

"ARE WE NEAR? ARE WE THERE? I'M SCARED! UWAHHH!"

"It's fine! We're almost there!" Kuguru said nervously.

"DAMN IT, RYUENJI, SHUT YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND OVER HERE UP! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE WHINING FROM HER!" the grump of the group growled.

"Sorry, but that's not happening until we land and you should know that," Jin said in a smug tone, bring the girl closer to him.

Tasuku's vein popped at the action as he continued to swim in a faster pace.

"Ah, ah, ah! Prodigy, look below us. It'll be too late for that," Jin said, fixing his position to land somewhat safely.

"I hate you…" the boy pouted, crossing his arms and legs together.

"Oh? So it looks like we weren't the only ones falling," a female voice said.

Everyone looked over to the right to see Sofia catching up to them with a full body length sized mirror next to her.

"Sofia? Wait, 'we'?" Rouga asked.

The girl nodded and then looked over to the mirror, the image in the object shifting into Kyoya.

"Yo! How's it going, Rouga?" the boy stuck in the mirror said, raising up a hand.

"… How did he get in there?" Gao asked awkwardly, pointing at the mirror as Kyoya and Sofia shrugged.

Rouga was the first to land on the floor once again with the younger students piling up on him.

"AUGH! I THINK THE LOAD JUST GOT HEAVIER- UUF!" the boy grunted, wincing in pain. "Get off of me…!"

The students did what the grouchy boy told them to do and got off him one by one. Much to Rouga's relief, the weight lifted off in great numbers, but what he didn't notice was that there was something else coming. The boy rolled over and pushed his upper body up with his arms, noticing a shadow growing bigger directly on top of him. Rouga looked up to see what was coming down and saw the mirror that somehow didn't fall any faster than the students. Very odd indeed..

'Oh.. no….' the boy muttered as his eyes widen up. "KYOYA, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I can't do anything about this~!" the boy sang, casually brushing his bangs away from his face.

The mirror landed right on top of the boy and crushed him, knocking the air out of his body forcefully.

"AUGH….! GET OFF!" the boy grunted, trying to breathe.

"I can't move in this form though," the boy said playfully.

"I hate you.." Rouga said, shoving the mirror off.

"Don't break me~!"

"We're landing in three, two, one," Jin counted down, wrapping his arms tighter around Yuna.

'Eep!' the girl said meekily, burying her face into the boy's chest.

Of course, Rouga had to be the slow one and became cushion for the others once again.

"Ouuhh! Whyyyyyy!" the boy whined.

The monsters suddenly landed next to the boy in a pile, luckily for Rouga's well being.

"You guys are so heavy.. And to think you'd be lighter in miniature form too…" Asmodai said. "Not including Yamigitsune.."

Everyone was finally back on their feet in pain, except a now fainted Yuna who was still being carried by Jin, outside in front of a castle and on soft grass.

"Oh dear, she's out cold.." Jin pointed out, Tasuku running over to check on her.

"…. So, who wants to carry me?" Kyoya asked.

"You're too heavy," Rouga growled, brushing off his cloths.

Kyoy sighed and then looked over to Sofia who only looked away

* * *

><p>"Cinderella.. Cinderella.." a feminine voice called calmly.<p>

"Why are we doing this.. Oi, Zanya," another called in a harsher way.

'What…' the boy muttered tiredly.

"Go do laundry. It keeps piling up when no one is around," the third more sassy voice near the boy said.

"What laundry? What happened anyways…?" the boy asked, sitting up from bed.

"I don't know, but we were all already together in this house or chateau," Megumi said.

The boy groaned and looked at the three girls sitting around him then down at his clothes, his long hair draped over his shoulders messily, slowly and groggily.

"…. A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What? What?" Terumi asked curiously and irritably.

"He's, uhhhhh, scared of girls.." Megumi pointed out shamelessly.

"HOW RUDE!" Suzuha exclaimed, slapping the boy for screaming in her ear.

"Oof! Ow! Nggh!" the boy said, quickly backing up into the wall. "Augh!"

"You're going to have to deal with this, kid," Megumi said.

Zanya was shaking violently as he grabbed fistful of cloth into both his hands, his face bright red in embarrassment and fear.

"G-G-G-GIRLS! F-F-FEMALE C-CLOTHES!" the boy stuttered.

He suddenly stopped shaking and noticed something feeling really different underneath his dress. Zanya turned around quickly, making the girls curious, and then lifted up his skirt a bit to see if his thoughts were correct, the three widening up their eyes.

"P-P-P-PA-P-PA-P-PAN-PA-P-" he stuttered fearfully.

"Pan?" Suzuha repeated nervously.

The three girls turned to look at each other and gave of a shrug before turning back to face the only male in the room.

"P-PA-PA-P-P-PAN-P-P-PANTIESS!" the boy screamed loudly before dropping the skirt, falling backwards onto the bed, and fainting.

The girls sweat dropped and then shook their heads in disappointment, standing up to leave. After several hours later, Zanya finally woke up without the three girls present in the room, still wearing the brown skirted blue dress to his dismay. The boy looked around the room to study his surroundings and then spotted a note beside him on the bed sheets.

_'__We are going to investigate this area. –Megumi Might as well go get used to that outfit, Zanya. –Suzuha Hey. Wake up. Go check the castle or something, lazy bum. –your nightmare.'_

The boy sweat dropped at the last note and suspected that Terumi was the one who wrote it.

'My nightmare? Haha, she's got that right…' the boy muttered, shuttering at the thought.

Zanya sighed and then stuffed the note hesitantly into his pocket as he stood up and roamed around the room for his regular clothes.

"They must be playing a prank on me.. Please tell me they are.." Zanya thought out loud.

His usual white clothes were nowhere to be found in the semi clean room, causing him to fall into distress.

"I'm wearing feminine clothes right now…. Why aren't there any guy clothes?! All I found was this pink dress!" he exclaimed, holding the material up away from himself with his thumb and index finger in a horrid way. "S-should I wear it? Or not? These clothes stink anyways… That's it, I'm taking the risk!"

The boy ran over to check if the door was locked, but noticed there was no lock from the inside. Instead, he had to barricade the door with the furniture he had access to inside. Zanya awkwardly undressed and wore on the pink dress, cringing at the sight he had to bear with.

"The ribbons bother me…. Where are my clothes? Where is my wrapping bandage I usually tie my hair up with?!" the boy growled, untying the ribbons and ripping the thread off the cloth and ribbons swiftly. "This will make do…."

Zanya tied up his hair with one of the ribbons and then began to tie the dress together to create a one piece, making him feel a little more comfortable. Unblocking the doorway, the boy left the note behind and slipped out of the building silently as if he was an actual ninja. Correction: a ninja in pink and frills. And ribbons. Zanya began to wander around outside curiously, unaware of the animals following him, and spotted the castle from far away, frowning at the distant he had to travel.

"It's dark outside…. How long have I been out cold for?" Zanya asked himself.

'Hmmm, about 6 hours,' a voice squeaked.

"By the way, you look really… gay in pink," another male voice added.

Zanya flinched and looked around the area surrounded by benches and plants.

"Uhhhh….Who's there?" the boy asked, not recognizing the voice.

"Look down."

The boy listened and looked down next to his bare feet; he refused to wear pink heels, and saw mice looking up at him and a cat lying on its stomach.

"I still don't recognize you.." Zanya said.

'I noticed. I'm Gremlin. Now tell us, kid, why are you so tall?' Gremlin asked.

"Y-you're talking mice though.. Impossible.." the boy said. "If you're Gremlin, then why are you a mouse?"

'Mouse? Mice? ME?! US?!' Paruko asked frighteningly, Gremlin ducking down as she waved her arms around.. 'NO WONDER TAKOSUKE LOOKED SO ODD!"

The girl pointed at her buddy worriedly, a pink blobby looking mouse in a UFO, hovering next to her.

'Tako-chu…'

'That looks disturbing…' Zanya thought, his face twisting into disgust. "Wait, is that you, Noboru?"

"Shut up."

"But you're a cat…! Oh, I know... Your life has been a lie…"

"Stoooooppppp!" the boy said in a complaining tone, rolling around on the ground and messing up his brown fur.

'Sooo, what now?' Elf asked, looking at a mirror worriedly. 'I don't want to be stuck as an unsanitary rodent!'

"Don't ask me…" Zanya sighed, Looking around and sitting down onto one of the benches.

"Ack! Y-you're heavy!" a voice echoed.

"AH!" Zanya yelled, suddenly being shoved off the bench.

"Look before you sit!" Kiri exclaimed, unveiling himself to everyone.

The group sweat dropped at the young boy and then looked over at the boy in pink.

"What are you talking about? I did look! You were just…. Invisible!" Zanya exclaimed, looking up at Kiri.

"Oh. Oops. Anyways, it looks like I'm supposed to be a fairy godmother," Kiri said awkwardly, waving his silver star wand around.

"Does that mean you can use magic?" Zanya asked hopefully.

Kiri only shrugged and then looked over at the mice.

"I don't know. Let's try," the boy said, pointing the wand at the tiny group on the ground.

'…. Nothing's happening,' Joker said, breaking the silence around them.

Noboru immediately jumped away from the mice, the rodents suddenly starting to shape shift into different animals; a hamster, a dog, a duck, heck even a crocodile…

"WHAT! ARE! YOU! DO-! -ING!" Paruko exclaimed every time she shifted.

"TA-! -KO! -CHU!"

"Trying to change you back, but it's not working!" Kiri exclaimed.

"You're just changing them to different animals!" Noboru pointed out interestingly yet frighteningly.

"That's it.. I give up…"

The boy lowered the object in his hand and looked at the mice turned horses, brushing his blue gown embarrassedly.

"My mistake," Kiri said nervously, the stallions glaring at him.

"Hey, Kiri, do you think you can change my clothes back to normal?" Zanya asked hopefully.

"Uhhh, are you willing to risk it?" Kiri asked anxiously.

"….. YES, DO IT! QUICK!" Zanya exclaimed, grabbing the boy's collar and shaking him. "I DON'T WANT TO BE IN FEMALE CLOTHES! I'M BEING INFECTED!"

"OH! OOHH! OH! KAYY! AYY! AYYY! AYY!" Kiri said as he was continued to be shaken by the desperate boy before him. "JUST! STOP! SHA-! -KING! MEEEE!"

Zanya dropped the shorter boy back onto his feet and then backed away as far as possible, looking for a source to wipe his hands on.

'I touched another girl object…!' Zanya thought in a panicked mood.

"Let's see….. Err…. Hocus pocus!" Kiri exclaimed.

Zanya's dress turned into a loose white shirt, a black tank top, a pink miniskirt, black stockings, and pink warm boots topped off with a silver heart necklace and tied up hair.

"KIRI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFFFFF!" Zanya exclaimed, running around in circles and flailing his arms around wildly.

"UHHH, UMM, ABRACADABRA?" Kiri asked, making his clothes disappear this time.

'Is he wearing panties..?' one of the horses, Elf, whispered in a scared way.

'It looks like it…" the others answered in disgust.

"Whoa there, Zanya, I never knew you were into that kind of stuff," Noboru joked, snickering right after.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSEEEE!" the boy screamed, running even farther away and faster.

Kiri looked away and made a 'pfft' noise as he tried to hold back his laughter desperately.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! What else was there….. Oh! Uh, bibbidi bobbidi boo?"

Clothes reappeared onto the boy's body, just this time it was a puffy long blue dress that draped over his feet and had puffy short sleeves, long blue gloves that reached more than half way up his arm, a black choker, glass heels that has a heart shaped in front, and a blue headband on top of his head. His long straight indigo hair was pulled up into a high bun from the magic Kiri set on him.

"UWAHHHHHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zanya cried, dropping to the floor and releasing a depressed aura.

"Sorry, Zanya, but that's the most I can do," Kiri said as everyone watched the boy nervously.

* * *

><p>"So who do you think is the prince in this universe?" Gao asked excitedly.<p>

"Maybe Kiri or Zanya?" Asmodai asked, handing Yuna over to Yamigitsune.

"How long is she going to stay passed out?" Rouga asked.

Everyone shrugged and looked over at the girl worriedly.

"Well, that was quite a drop for her," Jin said.

"She isn't even able to last jumping of a two story house without screaming," Tasuku mentioned, poking at her cheek lightly.

"That drop lasted nearly 12 minutes, you shouldn't be to surprise, Canine Boy,"Psy said, fluttering over to his buddy.

"Say, why are you all still in miniature form, well, except for those two.." Gao asked, pointing at Yamigitsune and Asmodai.

"We can't get back to normal," Drum said.

"They've already tried in the Snow White world," Tasuku said.

"That's odd… Hey, Drum, try doing it again," Kuguru requested.

The dragon nodded and allowed swirling red flames to surround him, the flames creating a strong wind. Once it all died down, everyone stared at the tiny dragon and sighed.

"I guess it's still not going to work until we get through all this," Sofia said.

"Does that mean I'm stuck like this for a while?" Kyoya asked, still upbeat.

"I'm not carrying you any longer. You're heavy," Sofia said, slowly setting down the mirror.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't leave me behind!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Welcome, welcome!" a female voice said. "Thanks for coming to the ball tonight!"

"The.. err.. prince is looking for her companions right now.." Shido said awkwardly, eyeing the girl in white and gold. "And so do enjoy yourselves and communicate with Charming."

"Kazane! Just Kazane!"

"My mistake.." the boy growled.

"I guess that answers our question with who lives in this castle," Tasuku said.

"Charming- I'm mean Kazane, go ahead and roam around the ball roam," El Quixote said.

"And Quixote is the king.." Psy said.

"KAZANEEEEE!" Blade finally blurted, catching everyone's attention.

"Hm?" the girl hummed, turning around to look at the group. "Blade! You guys!"

The girl ran over to the group quickly and hugged her buddy, Blade flying into her arms and nudging her cheek.

"Where were you?" Kazane asked, noticing the passed out girl. "Is Yuna-senpai okay?"

"She's just out cold, don't worry" Yamigitsune answered.

"We were all in different worlds, hence our clothes," Gao said, motioning to everyone.

"No wonder some of you guys are in dresses and fancy clothes and then there're the rags..."

'WHYYYY, KIRI, WHYYY GET ME OUT OF THIS THINGGGG!' Zanya complained.

"SHUT UP!" Gremlin exclaimed, bucking the boy off his back.

"Zanya?" Suzuha called.

"Looks like nearly everyone is here," Megumi pointed out.

"S-Sofia!" Terumi exclaimed frighteningly.

The girl only looked over at Terumi as Kyoya waved through the mirror.

"M-Master!"

Zanya was sobbing loudly now as everyone looked at him curiously.

'He's in female clothes…' Asmodai whispered.

'Yeah, I know,' Gao replied.

'That means...' Tetsuya continued.

"PRINCESS ZANYA!" the three boys exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!"

"Now, now, Zanya," Kiri said. "It wasn't my fault."

Yuna finally woke up and groaned as she lifted up herself from her laying position.

"Ah, Wonder Boy, she's up, Yamigitsune said, handing her over to the boy.

"Yuna! Are you feeling alright?" the boy asked, everyone getting closer.

"Dizzy…" the girl answered.

"Just as expected," Jack said.

"Wait. Crap. If she's awake now….. What's the condition of this world?!" Rouga asked irritably and nervously.

The students and monsters looked at each other curiously and then took a step forward, suddenly dropping through the floor.

"I GUESS IT WAS CINDERELLA MAKING IT TO THE BALL!" Kiri exclaimed, Yuna trying hard not to scream her head off again.

"BAD TIMING!" Tasuku exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly.

"IS THIS HOW YOU GOT HERE?!" Noboru screamed, clinging onto Shido's face.

"GET OFF YOU VERMIN!" the boy yelled, tugging at the cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: Sorry, guys, but I feel like I'm getting sick again :c Anyways next chapter.. For those who guessed Jin in the last chapter... BINGO! Yuna was desperately clinging onto the boy, haha.<strong>

**Yuna: Shut up... If you were to pair me with a character, who would you pair me up with ? Just curious.. So leave a review of what you think!**

**Tasuku: Casts!**

**Tetsuya: Kiri as Fairy Godmother!**

**Jin: Megumi as the Stepmother**

**Gao: Noboru as Lucifer!**

**Blade: Kazane as Prince Charming..**

**Psy: Joker, Gremlin, Elf, Paruko, and Takosuke as the Mice**

**Kazane: Zanya as Cinderella!**

**Jack: Terumi as Drizella**

**Terumi: Suzuha as Anastasia**

**Suzuha: Shido as the Duke**

**Shido: El Quixote as the King**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading! R&R and enjoy! Bye!**

**Zanya: -still crying in a corner-**

** _~stormy003_ **


	5. We Don't Have Meat!

"N-no more d-drops, please.." Yuna said, shaking violently in Tasuku's arms.

"Don't worry, Yuna. We'll last. You'll last," Tasuku told the girl. 'Or well I hope so… There may be a few more drops in this world.'

"GAO! TASUKU! WE'RE FALLING! I DON'T LIKE FALLING FROM HEIGHTS!" Suzuha exclaimed, pulling her fists up to her face and shaking her head side to side quickly.

Tasuku stared at the girl nervously and motioned to Yuna with his head, telling the girl that he had his hands full already. Gao blinked and then smiled at her, patting her back obliviously.

"Don't worry, Suzuha-san! I'm sure it'll be over soon!"

The group sweat dropped at the two and gave a nervous chuckle, Suzuha disappointed in both boys.

'That's not what I wanted...' the girl thought.

"Sooo…. Where do you think we'll end up this time, yo?" Tetsuya asked, getting use to falling at a random time.

"Hmmmm, the world of Mulan?" Gao asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Rouga asked, smirking a little.

"No, not at all," the boy answered.

"Well, I was thinking we could've ended up in the world of Mary Poppins," Rouga said, losing the leer on his face.

"Instead of asking what world we'll land in, how about asking whether we will make it back or not," Shido sneered.

"Or you can shut up, Shido," Sofia said straight forwardly.

"A-are we landing yet?" Yuna suddenly squeaked.

The group looked down below themselves to note if there was ground and saw grass and a dirt road located beside the plants below them.

"We are going to land soon," Blade said, Kazane squeezing his round feathered body tightly.

"Is landing going to be rough?" Kazane asked anxiously.

"Not at all. After all, we have Rouga to cushion for us," Jin said, smirking at the boy.

"I'M NOT A PILLOW OR A BED!"

"Ground! Ground! GROUND!" Terumi exclaimed in fear.

Rouga was actually second to the ground this time, Sofia and Kyoya landing first on land in the soft grass. He face planted into the dirt ground while half of his body was cushioned by the grass.

'My luck is terrifying…' the boy said, his voice muffled by the dirt road.

Rouga suddenly remembered the other falling students and quickly stood up, running away from them before they landed. Asmodai's back came to contact with the grass seconds later as the remaining kids piled on top of the purple demon lord.

"You guys are pretty heavy…" he muttered casually, waiting for them to get off patiently.

"HAHA! LOOKS LIKE I'M NOT THE CUSHION THIS TIME!" Rouga exclaimed triumphantly.

Th other monsters that haven't landed yet came crashing down on top of the boy this time, his and Asmodai's positions switched.

"Thanks for giving me the lighter load," the monster thanked the boy, brushing himself off and picking up Tetsuya.

'I regret this..' Rouga grunted, noticing how much heavier the monsters were compared to the other students.

"I still wonder one thing..." Gao suddenly said.

"Wonder what?" Yuna asked.

"How are we still alive after dropping from such heights and landing on either grass, dirt, or really hard pavement like Rouga. We also end up piling on top of each other painfully too," the boy said. "Do you think we're dead which is why we keep appearing into different worlds?"

The group went pale at the young boy's inferences and the looked at each others fearfully. Gao noticed a second later and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"AH- AHAHA, I'M JUST KIDDING! JOKING, YOU SEE?"

* * *

><p>'Hey, Hanako, Akatsuki, did you guys just hear something?' Baku asked curiously.<p>

"What, what? Hear what?" Akatsuki asked frighteningly. "Where's Big Z?"

"Kid, I don't know where we are right now nor do I know where you brother is. I'm certain I heard something far away.."

"Why are we wearing such weird clothes?" Hanako asked, looking at the two boy's pink clothes.

"Don't ask me that either. We should all be wondering why we are all wearing pink…. PINK IS NOT COOL!" Baku exclaimed, tugging at his shirt.

"Do you think this place will collapse?" Hanako asked again curiously, looking at the structure of the straw building.

Akatsuki walk over to one of the walls where loose pieces of hay were sticking out and pulled a few out, making the structure wobble a bit.

"D-DON'T DO THAT!" the eldest of the three exclaimed, scared that it would toppled over.

The weak building suddenly collapsed when something knocked it over, hay covering the student's and burying their bodies alive. Hanako popped her head out of the pile first and noticed a giant creature's shadow shading her, Akatsuki being the next. Baku dug his way out of the pile of hay a second later and caught the shadowed figure standing before them with wide eyes, prompting the kids to run away with him.

"G-guys... RUN!" Baku yelled.

"H-hey! Wait up!" the creature exclaimed, following after the kids.

"W-WHAT IS THAT?!" Akatsuki hollered.

"I DON'T KNOW, I COULDN'T SEE!" Baku replied, running into a house made of timber.

"It looked like a gigantic wolf!" Hanako said excitedly, jumping around and making big circles with her arms as she ran.

"JUST GET IN HERE!" the boy ordered, slamming the door closed once the two younger students entered.

Cerberus stopped himself before he made contact with the house made with lumber and sat down to stop completely.

'Ow,' the monster said quietly. "Hey, you guys, it's us-"

"W-WE DON'T HAVE ANY MEAT!" Akatsuki exclaimed fearfully.

'Meat…?' Cerberus repeated, looking at the other two heads. "That's not why we're here-"

One of the heads on the dog's body accidently knocked off one of the loose lumber on the building as it searched for a window and made it collapse again, the students hiding underneath furniture for safety of the collapsing building. The middle and left head looked over at the right head with a glare as Akatsuki, Baku, and Hanako began running and screaming again.

"Oh great, wait! I need to know where Rouga is!" Cerberus howled, chasing after the tiny group again.

The students didn't hear the wolf calling beause they were all screaming so loud, their voices filling up their ears. Hanako suddenly caught a glimpse of red hair near a brick building and then indigo hair.

"A-ah! Is that everyone else?" the girl asked, pointing at the group of weirdly dressed children and monsters.

Akatsuki trailed her finger and caught sight of his brother's indigo hair, tears starting to prick the corner of his eyes.

"Z-ZZZ!" the boy whined, running even faster than before.

'Hm?' the boy hummed, turning around with the others to see who called.

The group noticed their frightened faces and remained confused with what was up.

"Are they okay, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"They look like they are running away from something…" Yuna stated as the three got closer and closer.

"GET INTO THE BUILDING! QUICKLY!" Baku exclaimed, dashing past the group and grabbing two arms of different students suddenly.

Akatsuki and Hanako did the same to four more students as the others who weren't grabbed just walked in casually, Baku closing and locking the door again.

"What's going on?" Zanya asked, frowning a little.

"Whoa, is that really you, Zanya? You look like a girl from a certain distant…" Baku said, forgetting the situation.

"D-DON'T GET OFF TOPIC! NOW TELL US WHAT'S UP!" Zanya screamed, his face becoming red.

"A monster was chasing us!" Akatsuki exclaimed, raising up his arms.

"Monster?" Blade repeated.

"But it seemed so peaceful out there," Drum countered.

"And quiet like this one over here," Megumi said, pointing at the unfamiliar cat. "Oh, and Tsukikage."

"Nin.." Tsukikage suddenly said, flashing a scroll that said, 'Kids. They have big imaginations.'

"Was? It still IS chasing us!" Hanako said, pointing at the door. "Umm, why are you all dressed so weird?"

"Long story short, I guess," Jack said.

'UWAHHHH!' a voice squeaked.

The students jumped and looked down at the mouse who was screaming her head off.

'I-I HAVEN'T CHANGED BACK! WHY?!' Paruko asked furiously. 'TAKOSUKE!'

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at the panicking mice hugging each other tightly.

"Actually, Paruko, none of us reverted back, which explains all of our weird clothes.." Yuna said.

"LOOK AT ME! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO PANIC HERE!" Zanya exclaimed, grabbing his blue dress.

"Well, I don't want to pose as an old woman either!" Kiri pointed out his role.

"I don't want to be in these plain looking clothes!" Suzuha complained, not really getting why everyone was so upset. "And then look at those monsters! They're stuck in rags!"

"I'm stuck in rags too, you know!" Rouga exclaimed, his silver furry tail slapping his face. "AND THIS ANNOYING TAIL KEEPS GETTING IN MY FACE!"

An argument slowly rose between each individual as time passed by, a few sitting out and watching quietly.

'LOOK AT TAKOSUKE! HE'S STUCK AS A HIDEOUS PINK BLOB MOUSE THING!' Paruko squeaked.

'Hey, I'm a mouse too and my cousin can practically step on me anytime he wants to right now,' Gremlin squeaked back, pointing at Baku.

'I can see his panties from here!' Joker said, his head underneath Zanya's skirt.

"Panties?" the group except the three girls who were with him before asked curiously, looking at Joker and trailing up the blushing boy to meet his reddened face.

"DON'T LOOK UNDER THERE!" Zanya exclaimed, running to a corner and sitting down.

The group snickered but soon went back into an argument a few seconds later.

"Hey, look. You guys don't have it as bad as me, I'M A MIRROR FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Kyoya exclaimed. "AND I CANT GET OUT OR MOVE! SO IF I'M LEFT BEHIND I'M STUCK THERE ALL BY MYSELF!"

"I'M STUCK IN FEMALE CLOTHES!" Zanya argued back.

'WELL, I'M STUCK AS A MOUSE,' Paruko exclaimed. 'I CAN BE STEPPED ON BY ONE OF YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW! AND LOOK AT MY POOR TAKOSUKE!'

'Tako-chuu….'

'You pretty much took my excuse...' Gremlin told the girl.

'I'm the hideous mouse! I mean look! My beautiful face is ruin! And I also have protruding front teeth!' Elf squeaked miserably.

"I'M AN OLD LADY!" Kiri exclaimed once again loudly.

"I'M IN A HIDEOUS DRESS!" Suzuha argued.

"I HAVE UNCOMFORTABLE EARS AND AN ANNOYING TAIL!" Rouga yelled.

"I'm in pink," Baku suddenly jumped in, raising up his hand casually.

Thumping was suddenly heard at the door, the noise spreading around the now semi noisy room

'What was that…?' Yuna asked cautiously, frown a little.

'I have no idea.. Should I go check, Little Prince?' Jin teased.

'Now is not the time, Jin…' Tasuku growled.

'Fine, fine, but seriously, do you want me to go check?'

Knocking sounded in the quiet room once again as Yuna gave an approving nod to the boy. Jin stood up from the floor and headed towards the entrance and exit, pressing his ear against the solid wooden door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

'FINALLY!' a voice with multiple tones exclaimed.

'Wait…' Rouga thought.

"What is it that you need? And also identify yourself, please," the boy continued.

'Seriously? You must be joking… I'm Armorknight, Cerberus and I'm looking for Rouga,' Cerberus said.

"I see… Just a minute. I think this is the world of the Three Little Pigs, so please sit outside patiently," Jin requested.

"What?! Why can't we let Cerberus in?! Open the door!" Rouga exclaimed.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't forget, the pig's last house never collapsed and the wolf wasn't able to make it in," Jin explained.

"SO WHAT? I DON'T NEED SOME EXPLANATION ABOUT A STUPID KID STORY FROM YOU! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Rouga yelled angrily.

"But if we do, what would happen? Would that same pit open up to us if we didn't meet with its goal or are we stuck here possibly for forever?" Gao asked in a serious tone.

Rouga glowered at the younger boy, but went quiet and sat down on the floor disappointingly.

'Fine,' he muttered.

"Cerberus, try tackling this building a few times, but don't destroy it!" Jin instructed.

'If it's to get out of this weird place, fine. I don't take orders from some weird guy anyways,' the wolf answered from outside.

'Weird….? Guy..?' the boy thought, his right eye and the corner of his mouth twitching.

"How much longer do we have to stay in this dream?" Kazane asked. "Would this ever happen if Gao never mentioned about us being a character in a fairy tale?"

"It could be possible that we are dreaming of this now because of Gao's idea lingering in our minds, but why are Sengoku students and Disaster doing here too?" Psy asked.

"KITTY! IS THAT YOU, KITTEN SHIRT?" Hanako exclaimed, finally figuring out who the cat was.

'Damn it… I thought if I acted like a regular lap cat and never talked, she would find out, but…' Noboru thought looking away.

"SO IT IS YOU, KITTEN SHIRT!" Hanako confirmed, grabbing the blond and brown feline.

'The horror….!' he continued to think.

'It looks like she's finally figured it out,' Yuna whispered to Tasuku.

The boy smiled and nodded in agreement as Shido brushed off his fur filled clothes.

'Finally, that vermin is off me…!' the boy growled under his breath, brushing off his blue and gold clothes.

Cerberus finally stopped tackling the building and dropped to the ground, tired from chasing the students and attacking the building.

'No more….' the monster said from outside.

"He's finished. Well, that was quick... It looks like we're about to go to the next world if that was what it wanted us to- DO!" Terumi exclaimed, as the pit engulfed the group and Cerberus from outside.

"I HATE IT WHEN IT APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE, MAN!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Yuna said, covering her face.

"YOU BETTER NOT SCREAM OR WHINE THIS TIME DURING THIS DROP!" Rouga yelled at the girl.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SCREAMING OR WHINING?" Yuna asked, tears forming at the brim of her eyes and her face all red.

"A-ARE WE DONE WITH THIS STUPID DREAM YET?! IS IT MORNING YET?!" Shido yelled. "HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL WE HIT LAND?"

"GREAT, NOW HE'S YELLING!" Rouga growled.

"ME? YELLING? NO, NO, NO, NO! THIS ISN'T YELLING," the boy countered.

"Fine... YOU'RE GOING CRAZY THEN!" Rouga concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a great one! I'll try to go on tomorrow, but I might not be able to, so no promises. I can still talk to you guys through messaging though.<strong>

**Yuna: Three Little Pigs was the last requested fairy tale! Now it's time for Stormy to pick a few more before ending it off!**

**Stormy: I think I'll just add in two more for this story. I hope you like it so far!**

**Tasuku: Cast!**

**Kiri: Baku as the Third Pig**

**Rouga: Cerberus as the Wolf**

**Zanya: Akatsuki as the First Pig**

**Gao: Hanako as the Second Pig**

**Everyone: R&R and enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

_**~stormy003**_


	6. Fashionable Clam Shell Bras

"WE'RE GOING TO LAND! WE'RE GOING TO LAND!" Noboru screeched, arching his back upwards in fear like a real cat.

"LAND?! LAND WHERE?!" Shido exclaimed, looking downwards quickly. "I-IS THAT WATER?! WHERE IS THE EARTH?!"

"THAT'S GOING TO HURT!" Yuna said, burying her face in her hands.

"IT'S GOING TO STING! L-LIKE… A BELLY FLOP,YO!" Tetsuya pointed out.

"It hurts thinking about it.." Terumi said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The group screamed loudly as they all made their way into the deep blue sea, creating a giant splash once they all contacted the warm salty water. Their eyes were closed tight, shut to the point where light wasn't able to enter. The student and monsters' cheeks were puffed out and filled with air; they were able to inhale deeply before they all ended up in the water.

"…"

everyone remained quiet right after as they all slowly opened up their eyes and blinked curiously. Hanako slowly released her breath, bubbles forming from her mouth and ascending to the surface of the sea. The group began to panic while the girl released all of the air in her lungs and inhaled the water casually as if there was oxygen in the ocean.

"… I can breathe normally… That's so cool!" Hanako exclaimed, looking around at everyone excitedly.

The rest of the students and monsters followed her example and began to take in as much 'air' as they could.

"That's strange; does this place have Oxygen or something?" Sofia asked.

Kyoya suddenly released all the air in his lungs and breathed heavily from holding in his breath for too long.

"You know you didn't need to hold in your breath, right, Master Kyoya?" Shido asked awkwardly, tapping the mirror.

"I just wanted to play along with you guys!" the boys said excitedly, holding his hands up to his shoulders.

"Sooo…. Where do we go now?" Yuna asked. "Actually, more importantly…. Does anyone not know how to swim here?"

A few hands, mainly monsters, were raised up high at the surface to the question.

"I guess we got to help some of you guys," Tasuku said, grabbing Jack.

'I can use Takosuke's UFO to get around, thank you!' Paruko announce proudly, paddling over and into the monster's vehicle.

"Rocinante can do the swimming for me," El Quixote said, patting his golden dragon. "And I guess he'll be carrying Noboru as well.."

"I can swim myself!" the cat said, struggling to glide through the water.

El Quixote sighed and shook his head as he grabbed the extra flab on Noboru's neck as an actual animal, the boy frowning to himself.

"I obviously can't move, so someone needs to carry me twenty- four seven," Kyoya announced.

"Or we can let you sink to the bottom first. Would you like that more, MASTER Kyoya?" Rouga asked, shooting a quick glare at the boy.

"No thanks. I trust myself in Sofia's hands as usual," the boy said, smiling casually.

"Psy," Yuna called, holding out her hand for the dragon.

Psy struggled to swim over to his buddy and then turned around to reach out for her hand with his tail. Asmodai swam over to his human buddy and held him close to him, slowly sinking a little.

"Uhh, Tets, I've noticed that you still have the axe in your possession ever since, but might you want to let it, I don't know, just let it go sink somewhere?" the purple monster asked. "There's no use in hiding it.."

"But I never did hide it on me.." the boy groaned. "It's been following us every time we jumped between worlds!"

"That's weird.. Do you think it's because the axe is a part of his character?" Tasuku asked the group.

"That is highly possible, but that axe lands dangerously around us," Kuguru pointed out.

"Axe? He has an axe?" Baku asked curiously.

"Yep! It's awesome!" the boy exclaimed. "I've left it behind after leaving Snow White's world, but I think it's clinging onto me right at this moment since we're stuck in water…"

"Can we go yet? My fur is being ruined!" Noboru complained.

"I have fur too!" Cerberus countered.

"… I have feathers… And feathers aren't supposed to soak up this much water…" Psy explained, finally reaching his buddy's hand.

Yuna grabbed the dragon's tail and dragged him over to her, holding him close.

"Everyone has clothes and or armor on right now, so stop complaining, guys," Megumi said.

"My hair!" Suzuha exclaimed, Terumi looking over irritably.

"She just said stop complaining," Terumi repeated.

* * *

><p>As the group swam, or hovered in Paruko's case, lower to the bottom of the sea, a silhouette of a giant fish with hair passed by abruptly.<p>

"Uhhh, what was that?" Drum asked.

"What was what, Drum?" Gao asked, looking at his buddy on his back.

"I saw something swim by us over there," the dragon said, pointing at pillars of rocks.

Everyone looked over to the pillars curiously and continued to stare silently.

"I don't see anything," Kuguru said.

"You must be hallucinating," Jin said playfully.

The figure passed by once again, but this time everyone saw it with their own eyes.

"Hahaha, just kidding. He's not," Yamigitsune said for his buddy.

A few more silhouettes appeared next to the giant fish as the group began to panic and follow the figure with their eyes. The shadows came to a stop and swam up closer to the students and monsters, revealing Shousetsu as a merman, Kanahebi as a crab, and Kemura as a flounder.

"….."

Everyone stared at each other uncomfortably, their eyes wide open.

"…. S-Shousetsu… W-what are you wearing…?" Kazane asked anxiously, pointing at his chest.

The boy held up his hand that either said 'Hi' or 'Please don't ask..' to the girl and looked away embarrassedly.

"… I can't get it off.." he said.

"What do you mean you can't get it off? It's a clam shell bra for God's sake, hahahaha!" Jack laughed, Tasuku frowning at his buddy.

The silver haired boy's face went pale after the dragon pointed out the obvious.

"He's right you know, Shosetsu," Kanahebi said, patting the boy's bare back.

"Don't touch me.. That feels weird.."

"So why can't you get it off?" Rouga asked, eyeing the piece awkwardly.

"I have no idea! IT'S STUCK ON ME OR SOMETHING!" the boy sobbed as Kemura tugged at it.

* * *

><p>The boys, led the gradually growing group deeper into the water after his crying fit, a palace suddenly appearing before their eyes as they all got closer and closer.<p>

"Hey, Kem Kem?" Where's Sylph?" Kazane asked curiously.

"She in palace! In palace with Raremaro, Kem!" the boy replied brokenly.

"Raremaro is here too?" Shido asked disgustedly.

"He must be the King of this place then… Really fitting for him…." Rouga said just as bad.

"Oh come on, let's just get his over wit-"

'WHO'S THERE?! I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW, SO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!' a familiar voice exclaimed like a little girl, cutting off Kyoya.

"What is he, female?" Zanya asked, earning looks from everyone else. "What?"

"You do that to, Big Z," Akatsuki reminded him.

"O-oh… I do?"

"Yes, you do," the entire group responded.

"What's even worse is that you faint when you touch any piece of a girl's clothing," Kiri pointed out.

"Are you back already-" Sylph asked, cutting her off when she saw the company they brought back.

"Hello," Kazane said awkwardly.

"Why isn't that bumbling buffoon letting us in?" Blade asked irritably.

"… He doesn't have a shirt. That's all.." the fairy said blandly, looking at Kazane carefully.

"He can take my coat then, I guess…" Kiri offered. "It even has a hood and long sleeves. Let's just say that it acts like a cape too.."

"I'll bring it to him," Shosetsu said, accepting the clothing. "He's going to throw a fit if you or everyone enters at the same time."

The boy swam in through the doors as silence filled the space between the tense group members. Crashing, yelling, and hitting noised were heard on the other side, making everyone wince at the sound of it.

'JUST HURRY UP AND PUT IT ON!'

'DON'T LOOK!'

'I'M NOT LOOKING, YOU MORON!'

'I'M NAKEDDDD!'

'NO, YOU'RE NOT! AND HEY, AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN THE BRA!'

'I think he can come out to see us instead of the other way around,' Gremlin said as everyone sweat dropped at the commotion the two boys caused.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Shosetsu came out with his hair in a mess, a frown visible on his face.<p>

"Come on in…." the boy said, clearly monotone.

The students and monsters paddled their way into the room and saw Raremaro in Kiri's coat just holding onto his fill in trident fearfully, his hair clearly disheveled and his crown nearly falling off.

"Sooo, what are we suppose to do in this world…?" Noboru asked looking at everything.

"Looks like everything is okay to me," Elf said.

"Help me find my trident please..?" the boy asked meekly.

"But you're holding one right now, idiot," Sofia said, looking at the fake object.

"A-actually… I lost the real one.. This one's a fake.."

The group groaned and slapped themselves in the face.

"Where did you lose it…?" Gao asked curiously?

The boy's body jolted as he nervously gulped in air and looked around.

"Well…. I... misplaced it… In the very room.." Raremaro answered.

"What. What.. WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Just don't say anything and help me find it! I thought it was going to help us get back to the real world, but when nothing happened I threw it somewhere in this room!" the boy said, swimming around to look for the 'lost' trident.

"That's not misplacing anything!" Shido growled.

The students sighed and followed his lead tiredly, swimming around the giant room and digging out whatever they could in the mess.

* * *

><p>Hours and hours later, everyone collapsed exhaustedly and took a rest, stopping their search briefly.<p>

"So where did you throw it?" Yuna asked, looking over at the boy.

"I don't know.. I wasn't really looking," he answered sheepishly.

"We weren't either," Kanahebi said, frowning at himself along with Shosetsu and Kemura.

"If only you all were, it would've been so much easier.." Kyoya complained.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!" Rouga exclaimed, pushing the mirror onto his back.

"AH! HEY! OOF!" the boy said, faking his pain. "Ah. I found it."

The group looked over at Kyoya curiously and then trail to where his finger was pointing at, the ceiling.

"Why… Why is it up there?" Joker asked.

"I have no clue..." Shosetsu answered.

The golden trident everyone was looking for was stuck and stabbed into the ceiling as if it was glued down tightly. The group swam up to the object and then tried to pull it out one by one.

"It's… Not… Budging!" Shido strained, tugging at the trident.

"It's not moving for me either," Yuna said, trying to pull it out.

Kuguru and Tasuku grabbed the available space on the object and tried to help Yuna pull it out, but to no avail, it was still no use.

Raremaro also decided to give it a try , pulling and tugging as hard as he could, kicking it, and even pushing it.

"NGHHHHH!" Gao groaned. "Ha... NGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's.. stuck!" Kazane complained, trying her best to pull out the item with Baku and Jin.

"Let me try this.." Shousetsu said confidently, swimming over to it casually.

The boy grabbed onto the trident firmly, fixing his grip until it felt comfortable, and then pulled it out slowly and smoothly.

"What, is that the new Excalibur or something?" Jin asked, smirking at the boy a bit. "Oh, and those bra seems fitting for a situation like this."

"Here you go, Raremaro, now don't go throwing it around again, please…" the boy requested, covering up his chest as he glared at Jin.

Crashing waves were suddenly audible near the group, making everyone curious to where the noise was coming from.

'Do you hear waves?' Elf asked.

'But we're so deep in the sea! Is that even possible?' Paruko said.

'Tako-chu..?'

A whirlpool suddenly appeared below the group and sucked them all in, spinning around and around and around until they were all dizzy from the movement.

"This is new…!" Gao exclaimed, his eyes rolling along with the tide.

"What is going onnnnn?" Terumi asked, holding down her glasses.

"Wheeee! This is fun!" Tetsuya said, his arms help up high.

"Tets, now is not the time!" Asmodai said, the group back in air and falling again.

"THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" Shosetsu exclaimed.

"My hair!" Suzuha screamed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: Sorry for the wait!<strong>

**Kazane: Cast!**

**Gao: Shosetsu as Ariel!**

**Shosetsu: Shut up... -blush-**

**Jin: Raremaro as King Trident.**

**Megumi: Kemura as Flounder.**

**Zanya: Kanahebi as Sebastian...**

**Kuguru: And Sylph as... an extra fish...**

**Sylph: HEY!**

**Everyone: R&R and enjoy! Good night!**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
